You Rascal You
by The Madness Within
Summary: James and Sirius, both in love with the same girl, engage in a rivalry to win over her affections. Who will she choose? Read and find out!


James Potter was petrified. Not literally that is, but certainly close to it. He didn't know how he had missed it. Now in his fourth year, James knew loads of people at school, but he had never seen this one girl before. She was the most perfect dazzling creature he had ever seen. Her blue eyes were like deep clear pools. A guy could drowned in those pools just by looking at them. James was drowning just by looking at them. Or maybe he was just drooling on himself and he didn't notice.   
  
"James! James hello? JAMES!"   
  
"Huh— w-what?" James snapped out of his trance to find Remus Lupin sitting across from him at the dining table. He was looking very confused and a bit concerned. James's other two friends, Sirius and Peter had already left without James noticing.  
  
"Are you alright James?" Remus finally asked as James continued to scarf down his toast.   
  
"W-what? Oh, oh yeah. Of course I'm a-alright." James was still staring at the girl at the other end of the dining hall. Her long blond hair was flowing so perfectly like a goddess you could not take your eyes off of. Remus smiled, realizing what James was staring so fondly at.   
  
"Well, Transfiguration starts in four minutes. We better hurry." Remus grabbed his books and began walking out of the Great Hall. James followed but was still in a bit of daze. To his liking, the blonde girl he had been staring at was leaving the hall too. But at the entrance hall, Remus took a left to get to Transfiguration, and the blonde took a right.   
  
"Hey Remus! Let's go this way." James suggested, trying not to sound suspicious. Remus turned around puzzled.  
  
"James, why would we go that way Transfiguration's on the other– ?" he had just noticed the blonde walking down the corridor where James wanted to go and decided to play along with his friends wishes. He chuckled, "Okay have it your way then."  
  
They walked along the corridor completely the wrong way for about fifty yards before Remus decided to warn his friend and save him the misery.   
  
"James, I know what your trying to do and it's not going to work." he said finally.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Remus." James muttered as he tried to not lose sight of the girl.   
  
"Sorry my friend, but she's just not your type." Remus said. James realized that Remus knew what he was interested in and looked hurt.  
  
"How would you know who is or is not my type?" James snapped.   
  
"Okay, for one, she's a fifth year and your fourth, two, she's a Ravenclaw prefect, three, she's at the top of her class, and four, she's going out with someone else." Remus took a deep breath, "Bad luck mate."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about her?"  
  
"She's in the library quite a bit, and I over hear a lot of conversations."  
  
"Oh," James said, still looking deeply disappointed. "What's her name?"  
  
"Kimberly Myers."   
  
"Oh, who's she going out with?" he watched her disappear around the corner.  
  
"I don't know, but by the way she talks about him she's madly in love." Lupin sighed.  
  
James turned around and they headed back up the right corridor to Transfiguration. As they proceeded up the marble staircase, James seemed to grow more and more frustrated.  
  
"Okay, so tell me again why she's not my type? I mean, I could change ya know. She could like me. I'm not all that bad lookin and I'm great at Quidditch. I make good marks. I mean, what makes you say that?" James was catching his breath from saying so much.  
  
"My god, James, give it up. I'm just saying, I don't think she likes hotshot Quidditch players who spend eight hours a week in detention. Some people aren't compatible with each other you know. Just forget about her."   
  
They finally reached the Transfiguration classroom and James had finally stopped rambling on about how right he and Kim Myers were for each other having not even met her. None of it paid off after both James and Remus received a weeks worth of detention.  
  
James burst through the doors of the entry hall followed by the whole Griffindor Quidditch Team. A great applause rang out through the hall echoing all around the castle and James was sure was heard for many miles away. Many students ran up to shake James's and the rest of teams' hands. The Griffindor team had just beaten Slytherin by more points than ever before, breaking a new school record. Not only that, but James, being the seeker of the team, made a fantastic catch right under the Slytherin seeker's nose to pull of the win and earn the team 150 points. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were extremely happy. Mostly because Slytherin was the least liked house of the school and everyone was glad when they were beaten, especially so badly.   
  
After the crowd started to die down, James struggled to make his way to the Great Hall. He met Remus, Peter and Sirius sitting at their usual spots at the Griffindor table.   
  
"Hey James! Really great catch mate!" Sirius said, seeing his best friend approach them.  
  
"Fantastic catch, really brilliant!" Remus added.   
  
"Amazing I have never seen such a brilliant, wonderful, skillful catch in my entire life. Seriously, it was amazing! The snitch was right in front of Silverman and wham! You're right there, faster than anyone I've ever seen. I mean come on! Those Cleansweep Twos don't have a chance against your Nimbus 1988... I mean, you're the fastest one out there by far, without the...." Peter, a friend that was especially fond of James and Sirius's talent with magic and Quidditch, rambled on for minutes about James's catch until finally started panting and had to get a drink of pumpkin juice before continuing.  
  
After enjoying a large and well deserved dinner everyone was becoming tired and sleepy from the day's excitement. Peter was almost beaten up by a Slytherin who he was raving on about James's godly talent to, but before a punch was thrown, Sirius hexed him and all three of them ended up in the headmasters office before finishing dinner. Remus and James were about to leave the Great Hall, when James grabbed Remus's robes and started heading to the other side of the hall.  
  
"What the h— ?" Remus saw what James was heading for. Kimberly Myers. "Oh no, James. Not again."  
  
"Introduce me." James whispered as they approached.   
  
"Fine."  
  
They walked up to her slowly. All of her friends had gone up to bed and she sat there all alone reading a book. She looked up and smiled when she saw them coming.  
  
"Hi Remus! Hey, did you finish that essay on Vanishing spells yet?" She asked excitedly.  
  
Lupin shook his head, "Uh no, but hey, I would like you to meet my friend here, James Potter."  
  
"Hi James. Kim Myers. That was a fabulous catch you made out there." She smiled.  
  
James was taken back, "Oh h-hi, y-yeah thanks. Y-you l-like Quidditch?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I love it. Best sport in the world in my opinion." She said, still smiling her very beautiful smile.   
  
James gave Remus an angry glance. He had said she wouldn't like Quidditch players and it turns out she loves the game.   
  
"Well, I better get going. Bye Remus. Nice meeting you James." Kim closed her book and strode off in such elegance that James might have started drooling again. When she disappeared through the door James gave a loud whooping celebration that echoed through the hall. She might actually like him! She sure showed signs that she might. James couldn't believe it. He let out another loud, cheerful whoop. Everyone left in the hall stared towards him and Remus. James smiled uncontrollable.  
  
"Just glad we won," he explained.  
  
The day that students could visit the village of Hogsmeade had finally arrived. James hadn't stopped bugging Remus about how he had said Kim didn't like Quidditch. So Remus hadn't said anything of the sort since. James hopes were high now. He decided that Hogmeade would be his chance to ask Kim out. He had planned it out perfectly, not a flaw in his plan. He even had gotten Peter to help create a distraction in the Three Broomsticks (a pub that many students enjoyed going to) so that everyone would leave and as they did, he would corner Kim and ask her. Nothing could go wrong.   
  
James sat in the common room in the morning and explained the plan once again to Peter and Remus. Sirius didn't know about the plan yet. Come to think of it, Sirius hadn't been around as much as he usual was. Or maybe he just seemed distracted.   
  
"Okay okay James, I think we've got it now." Remus shouted, "You've only gone over it a hundred times."  
  
"I think you'll do great James." Peter snorted, patting James on the back.  
  
"Uh, thanks Pete." James said, not taking assurance that Peter was right.  
  
Sirius had entered the room and was looking in the mirror on the wall. Seeming nervous and tense, he combed his hair and straightened his clothes.  
  
"What are you getting all pretty for Sirius?" James chuckled. Sirius wasn't usually like this. Most of the time he was laid back, without a care in the world.  
  
"I got a date. I won't be hanging with you guys at Hogsmeade. Sorry." Sirius admitted.  
  
"It's fine mate. Good luck." James assured him and Sirius strode out of the room, "I wonder who his date is." James shrugged.  
  
When they reached the village, James had Remus go into the Three Broomsticks to see if Kim was in there. When Remus came out he looked horror struck, and ran over to Peter who was across the street from James looking in the Honeydukes window.  
  
"Pete listen! Whatever you do, don't let James into the Three Broomsticks!" Remus whispered, making sure James, who was walking over to them, didn't hear. Peter nodded but didn't understand Remus's request.  
  
"What's up Remus?" James asked, "Is she in there?"  
  
Lupin shook his head, but looked suspicious. "N-nah, she's n-n-not in there. Nope, not in the Three Broomsticks. Better just call off the plan."  
  
James could tell something was up and started heading for the Three Broomsticks's entrance.   
  
"Hey James! We don't need to go in there. How about we go to Zonko's? I hear they got a whole new shipment in?" Remus suggested, but James kept walking toward the door.  
  
Remus gave up and sat down on a bench behind him. Peter sat down beside him.  
  
"What was up with that? What's going on in there?" Peter asked.  
  
James entered the Three Broomsticks and looked around. It was packed with people as usual. James made his way to the bar so he could get a better view. He surveyed the tables and caught no sign of Kim. He was about to leave when he noticed her long golden hair at a dark table in the corner. She was with another guy! Not only with another guy, but lip locked with him! What a sleezebag! What a dung faced – ! James looked at the guy's face she was kissing and recognized him immediately.  
  
It was Sirius. 


End file.
